Coffee Shop Kisses
by brokenwingsflying
Summary: Originally belonged to my story Those Words but makes more sense as a one-shot, Those Words doesn't have to be read for this to make sense. Kurt and Blaine at a coffee shop at Christmastime, pointless Klaine fluff!


**A/N: Right, this was originally in my other fic _Those Words_** **and I've put in bold where it would have went and you may recognise it if you've read it but you really don't need to read the other one for this to make sense, the reason I took it out was because it made more sense as a separate one shot. If you haven't read the fic that this originally belonged to then the first line may not make much sense but the rest definitely should!**

**Basically this is completely pointless fluff, nothing more! My other stories have been angsty and I just really need fluff... again, I'm still quite new to this so please don't be too harsh, please leave me a review&let me know what you think, if there's anything that needs fixing/improving just let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can!**

*******disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters shown here, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy***

**Another time he'll hear it is when he visits a coffee shop, _any _coffee shop, because it always just reminds them of well, _them._**

**The overwhelming scent of coffee beans, the friendly baristas taking people's orders, the noise of the till, the people just going about their day-to-day business…**

Something that really reminded them of _them_ was this really secluded coffee house which they had found when they had made the mistake of going on a walk on a cold December night near Christmas when the temperature was literally below freezing and the snow was falling so heavily that everything was covered in what looked like a blanket of white, _everything. _What made it worse was that they had _only just_ moved into the neighbourhood, after living in their old apartment for a little over 18 months they had found a place just a little bit bigger and a little bit closer to their schools but which was still affordable. So naturally, due to the fact that they were relatively new to the area, they had no idea where they were going.

The only reason they went was because Kurt had provided _a perfectly valid argument _and had said that they _had to get used to the surroundings, Blaine, we lived in our old apartment for a little over two years and we never knew any of our neighbours' names, we never found out where that apparent _really close _place was where we could buy _the most gorgeous clothes _according to that nice boy in your English lit class and actually, we rarely left the apartment for anything other than shopping, school or to go and visit people who lived at least a half-hour cab journey away! _ Kurt had said later that he had provided a perfectly valid argument, but Blaine had just agreed to go out because he couldn't say no to his boyfriend. Then again, who could say no to Kurt Hummel? Who could look into those _perfect _blue eyes and not want to give him the world?

So they went out looking for anyplace that might prove to be useful for the couple in the future. Of course after twenty two minutes they were both complaining of the cold, the dark and the fact that they had no idea where they were and they had no idea on how they were going to get back home.

After walking around for another few minutes they stumbled upon a really cute coffee house.

Yes, cute.

There really was no other way to describe it, really. It was small and secluded and it really did actually look like one of those places that you could only find if you weren't looking for it.

It had a few tables placed outside but as it was December and probably colder than freezing, nobody had decided to sit outside. There was a sign hanging up above the door which informed the couple that it was called _Running Latte_ and the name was what probably drew their attention and made them go in.

When they did they immediately felt warmth spread through them and could see that while the place was busy, it wasn't over-crowded either. There was an unoccupied piano in the corner atop a stage and above it a sign hung saying _open-mic night every Thursday! All welcome! _ There were many tables laid out across the floor, many accompanied by comfortable looking chairs and even some couches pressed against the walls.

After ordering their drinks (which was still the same order as when they were in high school) they found a seat near the window and sat so close to each other that they may as well have been on each other's lap.

They were situated on a couch next to the window and soon focused their gaze on the falling snow outside. Well, Blaine did, the other boy focused his gaze at the boy residing next to him. He looked at Blaine's curls that escaped from under his hat and were now pressed against his forehead, how his skin was pale from the cold but his cheeks and the tip of his nose were coloured a light red, how his long eyelashes had managed to catch some of the falling snow and somehow it was still lingering there, how his lips were shielded from Kurt's gaze because of the pale coffee mug but were once again presented to him when Blaine had finished drinking and _wow, _his lips did actually look delicious.

As if by magic, as soon as that thought had occurred to Kurt the music (which neither boy had paid much attention to), was playing a selection of Christmas music and suddenly it changed from _Last Christmas _to _Baby It's Cold Outside. T_his made Blaine's eyes widen and dart from the frosted window to the pale boy who was already looking in Blaine's direction and who too, had widened eyes. Both of their lips curled upwards and were then pressed against each other's, not really caring if anyone sitting round them didn't approve because nothing really mattered at that moment apart from _them. _

The kiss was nothing more or less than _love. _It was one of those kisses that really were only shared between two people in love.

They kept kissing, Blaine pausing every now and then to sing a line from the song against Kurt's lips but would then quickly resume kissing him.

When the line _your lips look delicious_ came around, it was Kurt's turn to sing to Blaine and this made the younger boy's lips curve into an adorable smile which made Kurt realise that there was nothing in the world that was better than Blaine's smile… well, except maybe his kisses.

Once the song had finished Blaine and Kurt managed to pull their faces apart and they found themselves blushing slightly. Kurt, missing his boyfriend's closeness, leant his forehead against Blaine's and simply whispered _I love you _and slowly kissed him again. Blaine's arms then found Kurt's waist and he pulled him in close, silently sighing in relief that no-one in the coffee shop seemed to mind them being affectionate whilst in public and amongst others. Both of them thinking that this definitely seemed like a place they should visit often.

A little while later they realised that they really did need to figure out how they were going to get home because as darling as this place was, they really couldn't stay here all night and being lost in a new place was a situation that both of them wanted to get out of very soon.

They decided to ask someone who worked there because they figured at least one of them must know the area and luckily enough a waitress actually lived in their building and offered to let them walk with her after she finished her shift.

When they finally made it home, they immediately crawled into bed and curled up to one each other, immediately finding comfort in the feeling of just… _them. _


End file.
